Gordon and Ferdinand
Gordon and Ferdinand is the first episode of the fifteenth season. Plot The Fat Controller wants to give the Logging Locos a treat for being really useful. Ferdinand's treat is to share Gordon's special, taking the Lion of Sodor from Knapford to the Duke and Duchess' summer house for the summer. Gordon is less than pleased to be sharing his special with funny, frumpy Ferdinand. When Gordon and Ferdinand reach the junction, Gordon decides to take the quiet track to the summer house so that no one sees him working with Ferdinand. But a little further up the line, Gordon comes across some workmen repairing the tracks and has to wait. To Gordon's envy, the workmen cheer for Ferdinand. At the next junction, Gordon decides to take the track through Maron to avoid being seen. However, at Maron there are lots of people including Dowager Hatt and some children who admire Ferdinand, but not Gordon. Next, Gordon has another idea and takes the rickety old Fenland Track. Ferdinand is worried and tells Gordon to slow down, but his pleas are ignored. Gordon soon regrets not listening when he goes over a bump and the Lion of Sodor flies off the flatbed and into the muddy marsh. Gordon realises that he needs Ferdinand's help, so the Logging Loco goes to fetch Rocky. The statue is filthy, so the two engines have to take it to the Steamworks where Victor soon has it sparkling again. Now Gordon has yet another plan; he wants to pull the magnificent statue along all of the busy tracks. He also decides that Ferdinand deserves to be the front engine. When the two engines arrive at the summerhouse, the Duke admires Ferdinand and asks what his name is. Gordon proudly announces that the engine's name is Ferdinand - his new good friend. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Victor * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * The Duke of Boxford * Schoolchildren * Workmen * The Duchess of Boxford (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * The Bargeman (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * A Tree Specialist (cameo) Locations * Sodor * Brendam Docks * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Maron * Sodor Steamworks * Bluff's Cove Junction * The Fenland Track * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Sodor Dairy * The Windmill * Whiff's Waste Dump * Maithwaite * McColl Farm * Misty Island * The Logging Station Trivia * Stock footage from Toby's New Whistle, O the Indignity, and Misty Island Rescue is used. * When originally broadcast in the UK, the colour contrast made the picture very bright. * In the UK narration, Sir Topham Hatt says "So, each of you will have a reward, to welcome you to my railway". While, in the US narration, he says "So, each of you will get a reward, to welcome you to my railroad". * When the Logging Locos laugh at the beginning, the laugh is heard in the US version, but is muted in UK version. * After Ferdinand said "that's right" for the first time, the Logging Locos laugh in the UK version, but not in the US version. Goofs * The Duke should know who Ferdinand is, as they were both present at the opening of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. * In the UK and US narrations, Bash and Dash's voices are switched at the beginning. * Gordon would not have needed Ferdinand as a back engine for a load as light as the Lion of Sodor. * When Gordon and Ferdinand leave the workmen, they puff past Farmer McColl's Farm, but that is on Thomas' branch line. * Gordon cannot decide where he wants to go; the signalman sets the points for a planned route. * The sign used to warn of track repairs is actually a UK roadwork sign. * In the US credits, Gordon's name is spelt "Gordan". * The lion statue is very poorly secured to the truck. * Because stock footage is used, in the first shot of the Logging Locos, they are in their dirty condition before their restoration. * Gordon should have known that Maron station is full of passengers. Merchandise * Take-n-Play - Muddy Ferdinand * TrackMaster - Muddy Ferdinand Gallery File:GordonandFerdinandtitlecard.png|Title card File:GordonandFerdinandNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:Toby'sNewWhistle24.png|Stock footage File:MistyIslandRescue4.png|Stock footage File:OtheIndignity34.png|Stock footage File:GordonandFerdinand(magazinestory)1.png File:GordonandFerdinand(magazinestory)3.png File:GordonandFerdinand(magazinestory)4.png File:GordonandFerdinand(magazinestory)5.png File:GordonandFerdinand(magazinestory)6.png File:GordonandFerdinand(magazinestory)7.png File:GordonandFerdinand1.png File:GordonandFerdinand2.png File:GordonandFerdinand3.png File:GordonandFerdinand4.png File:GordonandFerdinand5.png|Bash File:GordonandFerdinand6.png|Dash File:GordonandFerdinand7.png|Ferdinand File:GordonandFerdinand8.png File:GordonandFerdinand9.png File:GordonandFerdinand10.png|Thomas and Gordon File:GordonandFerdinand11.png|The Lion of Sodor File:GordonandFerdinand12.png File:GordonandFerdinand13.png File:GordonandFerdinand14.png File:GordonandFerdinand15.png File:GordonandFerdinand16.png File:GordonandFerdinand18.png File:GordonandFerdinand19.png File:GordonandFerdinand20.png File:GordonandFerdinand21.png File:GordonandFerdinand22.png|Bertie, the teacher, a tree specialist, and the brass band File:GordonandFerdinand23.png File:GordonandFerdinand24.png File:GordonandFerdinand25.png File:GordonandFerdinand26.png File:GordonandFerdinand27.png File:GordonandFerdinand28.png File:GordonandFerdinand29.png File:GordonandFerdinand30.png File:GordonandFerdinand31.png File:GordonandFerdinand32.png|Gordon File:GordonandFerdinand33.png File:GordonandFerdinand34.png File:GordonandFerdinand35.png File:GordonandFerdinand36.png File:GordonandFerdinand37.png File:GordonandFerdinand38.png File:GordonandFerdinand39.png|Rocky File:GordonandFerdinand40.png File:GordonandFerdinand41.png File:GordonandFerdinand42.png|The Duke and Duchess of Boxford File:GordonandFerdinand43.png File:GordonandFerdinand44.png File:GordonandFerdinand45.png File:GordonandFerdinand46.png File:GordonandFerdinand47.png File:GordonandFerdinand48.png File:GordonandFerdinand49.png File:GordonandFerdinand50.png File:GordonandFerdinand51.png File:GordonandFerdinand52.png File:GordonandFerdinand53.png File:GordonandFerdinand54.png File:GordonandFerdinand55.png File:GordonandFerdinand56.png File:GordonandFerdinand57.png File:GordonandFerdinand58.png File:GordonandFerdinand59.png File:GordonandFerdinand60.png File:GordonandFerdinand61.png File:GordonandFerdinand62.png File:GordonandFerdinand63.png File:GordonandFerdinand64.png File:GordonandFerdinand65.png File:GordonandFerdinand66.png File:GordonandFerdinand67.png File:GordonandFerdinand68.png File:GordonandFerdinand69.png File:GordonandFerdinand70.png File:GordonandFerdinand71.png File:GordonandFerdinand72.png File:GordonandFerdinand73.png File:GordonandFerdinand74.png File:Take-n-PlayMuddyFerdinand.png|Take-n-Play TrackMasterMuddyFerdinand.jpg|TrackMaster Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes